


Snake Eyes

by CarnalCoast



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blow Jobs, Childhood, Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karmagisa Week, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (mostly) short one-shots for Karmagisa Week, October 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this week, and to see all the wonderful fics and artwork that everyone makes!! I hope everyone enjoys these one-shots too ^^ They were supposed to be 500-1000 words each, but so far at least two of them go over 1k words... (figures, those two are the NSFW ones... yeah). Anyway, happy Karmagisa week everyone!!! <3

They were making paper cranes in class today, outside, since the weather was pleasant. Karma didn’t understand the benefit of folding colored paper into intricate shapes, but he couldn’t complain—at least it was more relaxing than pre-algebra. His teacher had ordered them all to sit in a circle, but that didn’t last for very long. Groups of friends quickly combined together, scattering across the grass, though Karma preferred to sit by himself as an outlier. It wasn’t as if he was _actually_ going to make a crane, anyway.

Minutes passed, and he still hadn’t folded his paper into any discernable shape, too busy staring at the clouds and nearly drifting to sleep. He was brought back to alertness once he noticed a familiar boy with long, blue hair making his way towards him. While he was slightly happy to see his friend—he and Nagisa had been close for about year now—a feeling of apprehension also crept up on him. He stayed still as Nagisa approached, until finally the boy sat next to him and met his eyes. Karma held back a shiver.

He didn’t know exactly when Nagisa had started giving him this feeling, but he’d been recognizing it more and more with each passing day. Uneasiness, vulnerability... fear, almost. Something in Nagisa’s stare made him quake—it screamed ‘predator.’ Did no one else notice?

Apparently not. Maybe it was just him being delusional. Either way, he couldn’t try to flee from his _friend—_ that would be idiotic.

“Hey, Karma-kun. How come you’re sitting over here by yourself?” Nagisa smiled at him warmly. He sure was considerate, Karma knew. The uneasy feeling he’d gained lessened drastically. Nagisa couldn’t hurt a fly; everyone knew that. Why was he so worried?

“Oh, you know me, I prefer to stalk my prey from the outskirts.” Karma threw him a smirk, and Nagisa simply giggled, familiar with his jests by now.

Looking down at Nagisa’s hands, Karma noticed a blue crane, folded to absolute perfection and cradled delicately by slender fingers. A strangely warm feeling blossomed in him, and he couldn’t help but comment, “Wow, Nagisa-kun, you’re pretty good at that.”

Surprised for a moment, Nagisa looked down as well. “Oh, yeah... Thanks! My... mom taught me how.” His blue, unassuming eyes darted to Karma’s hands. “Do... you want me to help you out?”

“Huh?”

Before Karma could comprehend it, those slender fingers were reaching out and about to grasp the crumpled, orange paper; he hadn’t even seen his hand moving... Their fingertips brushed and Karma, caught off guard, flinched away and pulled back his hand rapidly, horror in his eyes. Nagisa flinched as well, shock appearing on his face before it morphed into hurt.

Honestly, Karma didn’t know what to say. He felt his face heating up, turning red, and clenched his teeth. This was... embarrassing. Nagisa had done that... _weird_ thing again, and now he felt fearful for his life even though _everyone_ knew Nagisa couldn’t hurt, much less _kill_ , anyone. Even worse, Nagisa had _caught_ him this time—had caught him scared and vulnerable. He felt ashamed; all he wanted at that moment was to crawl under a rock and never come out, but he couldn’t do that, not when Nagisa...

“Um... A-Are you okay?” Nagisa looked worried; clearly, he’d seen that expression of terror. Karma grimaced, looking down and trying to clear his thoughts. Nagisa was probably offended—who wouldn’t be, after he’d backed away as if his friend was some... dangerous animal.

After a deep, soundless breath, Karma replied, “Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry, don’t know what happened.” He hoped he sounded nonchalant; he couldn’t tell, to be honest.

“O... Okay...”

Karma’s eyes widened when he noticed it. Nagisa was blushing as well—not as red as Karma had been, for sure, but his face was still distinctly pink. Karma blinked.

Usually, such a state of... vulnerability—whether Nagisa was confused, flustered, or whatever else—would give him the perfect opportunity to put his front back up and be in control of their situation again. Now, however, he only gained a sickening feeling in his stomach... Even worse than the fear...

He stood up, Nagisa’s eyes following his movements with shock. It was unfortunate, and maybe pathetic, but he couldn’t do this anymo— ...right now.

“I... have to go. Sorry, Nagisa. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Without looking back, he dashed off, down the grassy hill and in the direction of his house. Screw school—screw everything about this day. A part of him felt guilty for leaving his friend behind, on such a negative note. Seeing that look of betrayal on his friend’s face made him _hurt,_ more than he realized he ever could. Nagisa... could do that, without even meaning to, without even _understanding_ it. A person like that... was dangerous to be around. And Karma knew it would be his downfall.


	2. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW, so warning for that. Also they're over 18 for this.

Nagisa stood tall, staring down at his partner as if he were the most insignificant and lowly bug that ever crawled across the loneliest, most decrepit piece of rock in the most pathetic desert of the world. Feeling that exact sentiment in his stare, Karma shrunk deeper into his seat. For a second he entertained struggling against the cloth binding his wrists and ankles to the chair, but he knew that would only make his boyfriend angrier.

Seconds passed in uncomfortable, foreboding silence, and Karma wet his chapped lips. If Nagisa would just continue to stand there unmoving, then perhaps he should attempt speaking to move things along...?

“I... Nagisa, I...”

Those blue, sharp eyes narrowed dangerously, and Karma knew he already had a foot in the grave at this rate.

“It... What you saw was all that happened, I promise—“

His breath caught in his throat as a knife was suddenly lodged into the wood of the chair, less than an inch away from his ear. Eyes wide, he stared shocked at Nagisa’s face, which still expressed nothing but a cold, unadulterated rage.

They were so close that Karma heard his boyfriend perfectly even though he spoke so dangerously quiet.

“Inexcusable.”

Nagisa then leaned even closer, so close that Karma could feel the shape of the words against his ear. “Do you know how I felt at that moment? When I saw you with... that woman?”

“...”

“You couldn’t possibly understand. But I’m going to make you.”

It was true, even though it pained Karma to admit it. He’d gotten much too drunk... what was it, six hours ago? He couldn’t know, because as soon as Nagisa had gotten to the club at which they’d planned on meeting—as soon as he’d seen Karma with that girl’s tongue down his throat—he’d dragged his drunken lover away, driven him home, strapped him to a chair, and waited patiently until he sobered up. By the time Karma did, he already knew that he’d made a grave, possibly life-threatening mistake.

Why did he even get that drunk without waiting for Nagisa to show up? From what he remembered of his day, it was pretty shitty, so maybe that was it... He and Nagisa hadn’t been able to see each other for almost a week due to their conflicting work schedules, and the one day they finally made time to go on a date, _this_ happens...

Granted, Karma wasn’t lying too badly; kissing was all that happened... Well, and some very... _intimate_ touching... No, it was far too much. _Fuck._

The sex hadn't gone all the way—luckily, Nagisa stopped it far before that point—but Karma had still betrayed him. Guilt overcame him as he imagined what Nagisa must’ve _felt_ when he saw...

Clenching his teeth in shame, he inhaled, the sweet scent of Nagisa’s hair and skin only making his eyes burn with tears that he never would allow himself to shed. He wouldn’t fight back. Nagisa should be allowed to do anything at all with him; he deserved it.

As if hearing his thoughts, Nagisa acted, though he left the knife where it was stuck in the chair. He lowered his head, moving his tongue along the skin of Karma’s neck before biting hard into the flesh.

A groan caught in Karma’s throat, and he felt a spark of arousal at the force. Why was Nagisa... doing this? Surely he knew by now that Karma enjoyed this type of thing—biting, pain... If he wanted to punish him, this wasn’t the way to do it.

Nagisa unlatched his teeth and lapped up the few droplets of blood before brushing his lips along Karma’s jaw, then giving the same treatment to the other side of his neck. Karma could only grit his teeth and clench his hands, trying to urge it off, though the press of Nagisa’s hips against his own was delicious. Getting hard at a time like this would probably annoy his partner, wouldn’t it?

Hands traveled down his torso, caressing him through the fabric and stopping below his waist, playing with his belt. Karma exhaled, hissing when one hand softly, gently rubbed directly over the growing bulge, which only grew larger under those fingers. _Shit..._

He should’ve known that he wouldn’t be able to take it. Within a minute, he was hard, and Nagisa was smirking against his collarbone.

Before he could comprehend, Nagisa knelt down and had his mouth pressed against the straining fabric of his jeans; Karma inhaled sharply. He looked down, and their eyes met—cunning blue and volatile gold. Carefully, Nagisa’s tongue inched out of his mouth to rub and press wetly on the bulge. Karma felt as if he was watching a bomb explode in a busy city, unable to do anything to stop it.

“M-Mn...” He couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped him as Nagisa’s tongue covered every inch, pressing lusciously against his crotch before his lips closed around the area and _sucked._ Karma’s breath sped up, and hearing his panting in the otherwise silent room only caused the redness in his cheeks to deepen.

“Sh-Shit, Nagisa...” he murmured, voice raspy, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold on long if Nagisa were to continue doing this. The other boy only continued to stare up at him, his eyes sharp as daggers even as his tongue licked him, painfully strong.

“H-Hng—!” His voice caught in his throat as he felt a rush, but luckily Nagisa stopped before he could be pushed completely over the edge. Rather, the blue-haired devil leaned away and, still fixing him with that dangerous stare, undid his pants, slowly pulling them down around his knees.

His throbbing length, hard and wet with precum, was exposed, and Karma hissed at the feeling of the cool air surrounding them. Teeth clenched, he gave Nagisa a meaningful look—if the other so much as touched his bare cock, he might just explode.

Nagisa smirked maliciously, and his arm moved so fast that Karma merely felt a gush of air against his cheek, but suddenly the knife was against his cock and the _cold sharpness shocked him no no no no fuck fuck fuck_

“N-Nagisa...! Sh-Shit, n-no, s-s-stop—I-I’m sorry, _so sorry_ , shit, mm- _fuck...!”_

He could only mumble frantically around his heavy breaths, the sight of the knife’s edge so close to his genitals instilling enough fear in him to take off more than a few years of his life. Nagisa’s grin only widened, and Karma’s fists clenched until his knuckles were abnormally white.

As shameful as it was, he felt himself about to cum any second now.

“Sh- _Shit... I’m so sorry,_ I’ll _n-never_ do it again I promise to _god...!”_

For a second, he was sure that Nagisa would continue to delightfully torture him without saying a word, but that wasn’t the case.

“...Mm, I _know_ you’ll never do it again. Not after this.”

Nagisa’s sickly sweet voice was suddenly so close to his ear—a fresh shock of surprise rushed through him, though he was endlessly relieved when the aforementioned knife was once again lodged into the wood near his head.

He only stared dazedly when his lover straightened up, smiled at him, and turned around to walk out of the room. Leaving him there—strapped to the chair, painfully hard with his pants around his knees. He still didn’t know what time it was, but judging from the windows on one wall of their living room, it was night.

Within a few minutes of being left alone, the reality of his situation sunk in, and he was tempted to let out a scream of anguish. Hopefully Nagisa would untie him when he woke up in the morning, but even that would be generous of him.


	3. Confide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one-shot which I had to rewrite completely because Word crashed and I lost it all :') Blood sweat and tears right here (seriously I was so pissed). Happy Day 3

The air froze in Nagisa’s throat as he inhaled, and he rubbed his hands together through his mittens in an attempt to warm them. Next to him, Karma grinned, not seeming the least bit cold even though Nagisa was sure he must’ve been. The transition from the cozy movie theatre to the cold, windy outdoors was brutal, after all.

“Come on, we should hurry to my place. You look frozen, even with all that hair to keep your neck warm. Lucky.”

Nagisa pouted, cheeks reddening at the unnecessary comment. If anyone asked, the color dusting his face was only because of the cold. Yes, that’s the only reason.

He grasped Karma’s sleeve unknowingly and adjusted his backpack as the duo maneuvered through the throngs of people. Today had been a Friday like any other. They’d gone to see a movie after school, and they then planned to study at Karma’s house—a tough math test awaited them this upcoming Monday. Since meeting and realizing their shared tastes in media, the two boys had been hanging out every chance they could get. Nagisa wasn’t sure how Karma felt about it, but it definitely filled him with joy. Karma was the first person he’d ever felt this close to...

As he thought about it, he felt his cheeks heat up even more, and he pulled his hand away. The thought of spending time with Karma excited him, but made his heart pump hard with nervousness at the same time. Because today, he would do it—he’d confess everything to his friend, finally. Last night while he’d been awake, restless and anxious, he’d planned it all out. During a lull in their studying, he would rip out that piece of paper from his journal—the one which he’d written and rewritten last night, trying to explain his feelings as best he could—and give it to Karma. It was cliché, he knew, but it would be a lot less embarrassing than confessing verbally.

Well, it would still be nerve-wracking to wait for a response right then and there... Nagisa felt as if his embarrassment was already written plainly all over his face, but hopefully Karma wouldn’t notice.

Sure enough, as they entered the bedroom and unceremoniously tossed their bags onto the floor, Karma gave him a confused glance. Nagisa merely tilted his head down, feeling his cheeks heat up—was he really so obvious?

Thankfully, Karma didn’t question anything outright, and soon they were sitting face-to-face, journals and worksheets spread around them. As usual, Nagisa asked Karma for help with some concepts, and Karma explained them as clearly as he could—which was more than enough, really. He was so smart... Nagisa’s face grew pinker just looking at him. From this close, he could see every miniscule facial motion, every blink... Karma was attractive—everyone in their class knew it.

Nagisa shook his head, willing those thoughts out of his mind; he couldn’t let himself be so entranced, not now, even if Karma was so close to him. Trying to focus on something else, his eyes wandered and tentatively landed on one of his journals—the one with the note written in it... He knew he was blushing again, but ignored it and grabbed the notebook. Making sure that Karma couldn’t see the contents, he opened it to that page—just to double-check everything, of course. What if he’d misspelled something, or worded something weirdly?

Oh no. His heart was beating fast again, annoyingly so. Still, he read, instinctively biting his lip.

_Dear Karma,_

_I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just tell it to you straight. You’re a very important person to me, more than anyone else. Ever since that day six months ago when you approached me, I’ve been so happy that you’re my friend. I’ve never had a friend like you—I feel like I can truly be myself around you. You’re funny, cool, athletic, smart, and you’re not afraid of anything. I admire you so much._

_I’ve never felt so close to anyone before, and it sort of scares me even now. But it’s true. I still don’t really know how you feel about me, and that sort of makes me nervous, but I still want to tell you how I feel. I’ve realized that I really like you. I like you, and I really hope you return my feelings. And even if you don’t, I still want you to accept them, and I would want us to continue being friends because I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I might seem silly and childish to you now, and I know it’s a little strange, but these are my true feelings. Please accept them._

_-Nagisa_

He thought it was... decent. Not too long, not too short; it wouldn’t take Karma that long to read, probably. He’d rewritten it many times, and he’d decided that this was the clearest wording he could use to convey his feelings. Hopefully it would be good enough...

“Oi, Nagisa-kun, are you okay? What are you looking at there?”

Nagisa’s breath stuttered in his throat as Karma spoke. He’d been caught. Karma had noticed.

His hands were shaking as he clumsily ripped out the paper and stretched it in front of him with his head tilted down to hide his anxiousness. There was no turning back; he had to go through with it immediately. It wasn’t possible for him to run away from it now, even though it was so scary.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, and Nagisa felt a wave of cool relief when he felt the crumpled page being removed from his hands. Still, he kept his eyes averted as Karma read. It could’ve taken one minute or ten; Nagisa couldn’t know. Either way, it was an excruciating wait. He already felt a smidge of regret raising up within him, even as he tried to tell himself that he’d made the right choice...

Finally, the sound of rustling paper permeated the silence, and Nagisa clenched his hands in anticipation, his throat way too dry.

“...Nagisa, I... didn’t know you felt this strongly. But I understand...”

As Karma began speaking, Nagisa tilted his head up hopefully. His friend was smiling; he looked... happy. Nagisa’s heart was racing.

“...You want to be best friends, right?”

The world crashed around him.

“I... I like you too, so don’t worry. And I was already considering you my best friend, but if you needed affirmation, then I’m glad you came to me about it. I’m flattered.”

He continued to speak, unaware of Nagisa’s dismay, a relaxed and carefree smile on his face. Nagisa urged his hands not to tremble, though he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he stayed silent even though his mind was screaming at him to say _no no no that’s not what I was trying to say, I..._

Suddenly Karma’s arms were wrapped around him—Nagisa hadn’t even noticed him approaching, too busy trying not to break down—and the warm, comforting feeling managed to soothe him. Being so close to his friend—crush—made a part of him burst with happiness. Karma wasn’t the type of person to initiate such contact often.

So, he cautiously raised his arms to return the other boy’s embrace, though nothing could stop the feeling of defeat that filled his heart.


	4. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW as well, so warning there.

Alcohol sloshed down Karma’s throat like water down a drain, and he exhaled loudly when pulling the cup from his lips. From beside him, Rio gave a cheer and put an arm around him jovially.

“I bet I could still outdrink you if we were serious, _Chuunihan!”_ she provoked, not tipsy enough to be slurring her words yet. As this was just a regular party, they didn’t want to get too drunk; otherwise, they would’ve gone all out as Rio said.

“Shut the fuck up.” Karma smirked back, pushing her to the side as he stood up from the couch. They were at Terasaka’s house for their usual Class 3-E meet-up. Some of them had gone to different high schools, so they made an effort to hang out together whenever they all could. Their memories of the class were some of the most important in their lives, after all—distinctively life-changing.

Rio stood up as well, shaking her head and readying to hang with Fuwa and Hayami instead. Before she or Karma made it far, though, she suddenly stopped him with a conniving grin and a hand clenching his wrist.

“I just got the _best_ idea.”

Hearing her tone and seeing where her eyes were pointed—at Nagisa, standing about eight feet away and chatting with Isogai—Karma was filled with excitement and a pinch of uncertainty. Still, he grinned back.

“Lay it on me.”

Within minutes the cutthroat girl wrangled all—well, most—of the teenagers into a circle. Some, like Okuda and Megu, appeared apprehensive, while others looked more intrigued. Nagisa opted to sit between Karma and Hinata, leaning over to whisper in Karma’s ear.

“Do you know what’s going on here?”

Karma smirked back, pinching him in the side, which he frowned at. “Just wait.”

When Rio pulled out an empty glass bottle, half of the circle was already groaning and ready to leave. She quickly raised her hands to explain.

“No, no, guys, it’s really not what you think.” Her mischievous grin seemed to say otherwise, but she continued, “This is just... a _variation_ on spin-the-bottle. No actual kissing implied. It’s more like... a dare game. So, whoever the bottle lands on has to do a dare! Then, they spin it and give a dare to whoever it lands on next. Got it?”

Most nodded reluctantly at her explanation, though Hinano raised her hand. “What happens if we refuse to do the dare?”

“You... will be forced to drink five straight vodka shots. How’s that sound?”

Hinano looked disheartened, and Maehara groaned, “You’re gonna kill someone, Rio...”

“Well, _those are the rules._ Now let’s start already!” Looking as devilish as ever, Rio adamantly spun the bottle.

Karma glanced over at Nagisa; the other boy looked especially worried, but he wasn’t opting out. From Karma’s memory, Nagisa couldn’t stand vodka...

The game started gradually, with basic dares such as “go lick the wall,” “lick the neck of the person sitting to your right,” and “draw all over your face with permanent marker.” Eventually, though, Rio seemed to be getting bored—even Karma thought it was rather bland. The bottle hadn’t been pointed at him once, and the most outlandish dare so far had only resulted in Kayano wearing a full mask of mayonnaise on her face for the remainder of the night.

Finally, the bottle landed on Rio, and she quickly executed the given dare—“take your shirt off and dance around on the front porch for thirty seconds,” something she was apt to do. When she came back, she immediately slammed the bottle down and glared out into the crowd.

“You guys might be pussies, but _I’m_ not holding back. Be prepared.”

Everyone held their breath as it spun, round and round until finally... Karma smirked. Just his luck. Well, he _did_ want more excitement—some deity must’ve heard his internal complaining.

“ _Karma,”_ Rio grinned maliciously, a ‘just-as-planned’ look in her eyes. How she could’ve planned something as random as that, Karma couldn’t know. “I have the _perfect_ dare for you.”

Holding to his character, he simply raised an eyebrow. “Lay it on me.”

With shifty eyes, she scooted closer and began whispering in his ear, inducing the groans of many around them—no one had kept their dares a secret until now. Karma appear surprised for a second, but he quickly schooled his face to an impassive expression.

When she pulled away, he acquiesced immediately. “Alright.”

She blinked. “...Really? Just like that?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, a grin formed on her lips. “...Okay.”

Before anyone else could ask, Karma quickly took hold of Nagisa’s wrist and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the small laundry closet a few meters away and shutting the door behind him. He heard whiny complaints—and some gasps—behind them, but didn’t turn his head to look. Nagisa struggled momentarily, but not enough to prove a challenge.

“K-Karma...! Let go...!” he protested as soon as the door was shut and locked; Karma obliged, letting go without a fuss. Looking anxious, Nagisa allowed silence to pervade a few more moments before asking, “...What’s going on here? What did she tell you to do?”

Karma’s face lifted, showing a wolfish smile. In a flash he strode closer, until his body was nearly pressed against his friend’s—feeling the heat, Nagisa immediately leaned back, a faint blush appearing.

“...She told me to have some fun with you.”

The whisper startled him despite its quietness, and Nagisa’s eyes widened.

“You know, make you cum in any way possible. Orgasm—loosen up.”

Their eyes met, but Nagisa could fathom no response. His brain had problems taking in the information as it was. Karma kept smirking, enjoying the look of shock and embarrassment. Soon, though, Nagisa backed away cautiously.

“Y-You... You’re not going to listen to her, are you?”

A wave of understanding passed through them, and Nagisa was relieved when he heard the words, “Of course, if you don’t want to... I suppose not. We can always lie about it—make something up.”

“...O-Okay. Let’s do that.” Slightly annoyed at the absurdity of this game, Nagisa exhaled and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he hit the floor. Karma followed suit, sitting close to him, though Nagisa didn’t particularly mind. It was cramped in there.

Awkward silence persevered for a few more minutes, and by the time Karma spoke again, Nagisa was actually thankful. Well, until he heard what the other boy had said.

“...So, why are you afraid? Never experienced something like that with another person before?”

Bright red filled Nagisa’s face, and he evaded eye contact, trying not to stutter. “You... N-None of your business! And it’s n-not that I’m _afraid,_ it’s...”

Karma patiently smiled. “...Yes?”

Sighing, Nagisa managed to turn to him, eyes narrowed. “We’re friends. Good friends, I think. Wouldn’t that... mess things up?”

“It’s just a little fun; nothing wrong with that. You’re at a party, Nagisa—and we’re eighteen now. Almost time to graduate. There’s alcohol. Perfect time and place to fool around, in my opinion. Also, you’re cute.”

Nagisa glared at the casual tone, though his skin became even more enflamed. “S-So?! P-Plus—we’re both guys!”

“And? I’m open to experimenting. How can you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried, right?”

At that, Nagisa couldn’t come up with a witty reply and opted to stare at the floor. It was... true, wasn’t it? Still, he thought that way of thinking was a bit hasty. Then again, ‘hasty’ fitted Karma perfectly...

Heartbeat wavering, Nagisa glanced back up to Karma; he was still staring, dangerously close. Truthfully, he _was..._ appealing. And he knew it. Nagisa nearly pouted, his eyes darting away again. _How could I get myself into this...?_

“...What do you say? You can’t tell me you’re _not_ interested in me; I can see you struggling. It’s okay, Nagisa. There’s nothing wrong with it. And we don’t have to do anything you don’t like.”

That last sentence calmed him immensely; he took a deep breath. _Fuck it..._

Turning back to his friend, Nagisa leaned closer and tilted his chin up, skin heating and hands trembling. Luckily, Karma got the message and smirked, meeting him halfway.

Their lips collided, and Nagisa’s breath hitched at that moment. Karma licked, and Nagisa tentatively opened his mouth; it was like nothing he’d ever experienced. The nips and soft suctioning at his mouth sent tingles down his spine. He couldn’t help but moan softly into the kiss, and Karma grunted back, maneuvering himself to straddle Nagisa’s waist.

His head dipped further, tongue tracing the edge of Nagisa’s jaw and traversing his neck. Surreptitiously, he groped near the other’s crotch. This time, Nagisa let out a louder moan at the dual sensations, his eyes clenching and his hands wandering aimlessly along Karma’s back. It was even more embarrassing, somehow, because it was Karma...

“Mm... See, you’re cute...” Karma chuckled, earning a glare, though Nagisa gasped and looked away when his cock was squeezed through his pants. To his surprise, he was already hard, and Karma seemed to be in the same state...

“You... d-don’t like to waste any time,” Nagisa stuttered out as Karma returned to his neck, biting and sucking with skill. The devil simply hummed back, fidgeting with Nagisa’s belt.

Before Nagisa could comprehend it, his pants were down; he squealed, jolting up to cover himself. Karma pressed back, though, shushing.

“Mm... It’s okay, just me here,” he assured, sealing it with another kiss that Nagisa leaned comfortingly into.

Their tongues danced around each other, distracting Nagisa from the hand crawling under his boxer-briefs—until, of course, it brushed his erection. He whined into Karma’s mouth, clenching his arms tighter. These sensations—sure, he’d felt them before, but never so _intensely_ , and it wasn’t as if Karma was doing much yet!

As if hearing his thoughts, Karma pulled away with a smile, admiring Nagisa’s hazy eyes and glistening, bruised lips. He gradually lowered himself, keeping eye contact until he was level with the physical manifestation of Nagisa’s pent-up desires—at that, Nagisa could no longer look and turned away bashfully. Karma chuckled, but wasted no more time, pulling his friend’s dick out of its confines and circling the base.

Nagisa whined again, thoughtlessly holding a hand over his mouth as Karma did the unspeakable, sticking out his tongue and dipping it into the slit, licking around the tip. Jolts of pleasure shot down to Nagisa’s groin, and he held back a groan, curling his toes. If someone actually heard him, both of them would probably be in deep shit. Karma licked from base to tip before finally engulfing half of the length into his mouth—enough to make Nagisa nearly clench his legs shut.

“Sh-Shit, Karma...” he whispered so soft—he was sure Karma couldn’t hear it. Whether he did or not, the boy continued his pace as leisurely as ever, dipping his head slowly to get as much as he could before pulling back up again, undulating his tongue as he went. The insane stimulation continued for a few more minutes, before Nagisa finally panted out,

“J-Just please... faster, please...”

“Mmm...” Karma hummed in acknowledgement, beginning to increase the speed of his rhythm. Eventually, he began touching his lips to the base and swallowing around the length—Nagisa nearly cried, biting his lip.

“O-Oh, fuck... P-Please,” he squeaked out, feeling the boiling in his lower abdomen approaching a threshold. Sensing it, Karma increased his pace even more, his tongue now faltering in its ministrations as saliva dripped from his mouth. Nagisa couldn’t take it and reached out his hands to mindlessly grip Karma’s hair, clenching instinctively.

“F-Fuck... Don’t stop... I-I’m...!” Nagisa held his breath, mindful of others outside who might hear him, and came silently screaming. His breath hitched rapidly, chest heaving, and Karma eagerly drunk what he had to give. When it was over, Nagisa still breathed heavily as Karma licked him clean before he pulled away to rest, sighing contentedly.

The silence was only broken by Nagisa’s loud, slowly diminishing breaths, and his already flushed face only brightened more at the sounds. He took a few deeper breaths to get his bearings, and Karma smiled to reassure him, reaching a hand out to brush his cheek.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Nagisa sighed blissfully at the lusty question, the muscles in his legs tightening as only one word came to his mind.

_Fuck..._


	5. Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot more description than anything else, so I feel like it's sort of the black sheep compared to all the others, but I still hope you like it~ (Yeah I don't know what happened while I was writing this)  
> Warning for some non-explicit descriptions of masturbation

Nagisa noticed something was wrong when he began falling asleep wishing for something he didn’t know.

He noticed something was different when Karma’s touch lit a fire on the skin of his wrists. When he would eat warm, fulfilling meals for dinner, yet his core felt cold and empty at night. When he’d feel common, everyday words bubbling up his throat, but he’d unconsciously zip his lips tight once he realized he was facing his best friend.

At school, he was boiling and weak in the knees—at home, sluggish and cold-blooded without any sunlight. Sitting down at his desk was a blissful respite, and Koro-sensei’s lectures were a welcome distraction from the boy sitting three rows behind him.

Of course, when Karma sidled up right next to him for a partner project, the feeling came right back like a moth to flame.

“Hey Nagisa, could you pass the scissors?”

How could such a casual, routine question make his blood burn? Nagisa felt it fizzing and turned to Karma with the scissors outstretched, his eyes alight with something recent and crisp. Mistakenly, Karma reached out with his eyes still on his own paper, only managing to meet Nagisa’s gaze as their fingers brushed. As soon as the connection was made, Karma’s hand jerked away and his eyes were shot with fear—he’d noticed. Nagisa’s stare was a trap, whether the boy himself knew it or not.

Stunned by the reaction, Nagisa felt his face flushing brightly. Did Karma realize something? He himself wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, and until he figured it out, he definitely didn’t want anyone _else_ knowing...

“Ah, sorry... My bad,” Karma laughed it off nervously and evaded his friend’s glaring gaze, picking up the scissors carefully and turning back to his paper. Following suit, Nagisa kept his mouth closed for fear of making the situation even more awkward.

This... didn’t usually happen when they would spend time together. His heart was beating so fast; he considered asking to go to the nurse—or, at least for a drink of water...

“Hey Nagisa-kun, could you help me with this problem?”

Kayano’s voice shouting from across the room was a blessing, and Nagisa swiftly shot out of his seat to respond, leaving for the other side of the class. His calves shook as he walked, and he swore he felt those golden eyes drilling a hole into his back. When he stole a glance behind him, Karma’s head was still down, his expression obscured.

That very night, he felt his dreams were stunted, malfunctioning. He went to bed clean, icy, and hollow, and in his sleep he heard that teasing voice, echoing and making his skin crawl with desire. He dreamt of hands around him, curiously and languidly searching all over, and he awoke bursting at the seams, fervently panting, his own hands mimicking those desperate motions. Sweat soaked his sheets as he thought of things he shouldn’t be thinking of—and he knew that much, but he couldn’t control it. No one can control what they dream, right?

So, he gasped and bit his pillow, one hand twisting up his shirt and scratching his feverish skin as he trembled with Karma’s name hanging off his lips. At that moment, a sense of overwhelming relief and dread washed over him. His limbs relaxed automatically, a certain boy’s voice murmuring sweet, faded words in his head.

He was able to clean his sheets and quickly shower without his mother noticing. As he stood under the stream, he understood exactly what had happened. He wasn’t an idiot. Immediately, he began brainstorming ways to try and fix this—this mess he’d made of himself, somehow.

Yes, throughout the next few weeks, he desperately tried. That next day of school, Karma greeted him with a smile as always, and Nagisa blushed heavily—but he didn’t allow himself to look. No, he didn’t look, didn’t touch, didn’t think—all a painstaking effort. Even with Karma so far away, both mentally and physically, the fiery bastard still managed to invade every single cell in his body. It ached.

Trying to disconnect himself obviously wouldn’t work, he already knew. Being around Karma was his only relief, and he couldn’t deny himself of something as precious as air. Even if this new development of his identity made him quake.

Besides, he soon began feeling bad for neglecting his best friend. Returning back to that state of regretful separation—a state that they’d already struggled through in the past—wasn’t something he wished to do. So, after a few weeks of that abnormal separation, he bowed his head and took Karma’s wrist on the other boy’s way home from school.

“Do... D-Do you want to study with me today? I-If you’re not busy...”

Karma responded as Nagisa figured he would, with a smirk and narrowed eyes. “Looks like someone’s ready to start talking to me again.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“...Don’t be. Let’s go to my house, yeah?”

Grateful that he didn’t ask anything further, Nagisa nodded and walked beside him. His gratitude stalled when Karma’s hand enticingly brushed over his forearm—a gesture that was likely intended to be comforting, but...

_...Don’t come so close to me._

Nagisa bit his lip and clenched his hands. At this rate, he might as well count down the days until his breaking point.


	6. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Chapter 155, so inherent spoilers for that I guess? (Teacher!Nagisa with Bureaucrat!Karma thrown in there as well)

By this time of day, the sun was no longer high in the sky, instead lingering mid-low and staining the edge of the horizon a soft orange. It was around five in the afternoon, and Nagisa had been awake since five that morning—understandably, he was exhausted. But as much as he wanted to go home and take a nice, refreshing nap, he couldn’t leave this child behind.

He looked down to the little girl at his side, and a wave of worry washed over him. They’d been waiting outside of the elementary school for hours now, and with each minute that passed, the tears in the child’s eyes only grew heavier. A few hours earlier, Nagisa had been eager to get home and spend the rest of the evening with his lover, but...

_“S-Sensei, mommy hasn’t come t-to pick me up yet...”_

Hearing that, there was no way he could leave. His students were his responsibility, and it was his job to make sure that each one of them could navigate safely to and from school. Some of the other teachers were already calling him a softie, but he didn’t see that as a bad trait. Having a class as young as his—children of seven or eight years—gave him all the more reason to be extra compassionate.

His student’s hand gripped his own tighter, and he held back a weary sigh. Neither of the girl’s parents had responded to his calls, but her emergency contact—her uncle—had. Still, that man was taking an awfully long time to get here. Nagisa hoped nothing too bad had happened to this family...

Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, a car pulled up directly to them, and the girl gasped happily. The uncle, once getting out of the car, apologized profusely for the trouble. By the look on his face, Nagisa easily understood that something terrible _had_ happened... It would be impolite of him to ask, so he simply waved off the apology with an assuring smile.

Before getting in the car, the little girl hugged her teacher tightly, shyly thanking him for staying with her. Nagisa patted her head and hugged back, praising her for the show of gratitude. Sure, he was tired and grouchy as he watched the car drive away, but above all he was immensely relieved that the girl would be safe and in good hands.

It took him twenty minutes to get back to the apartment. He’d sent texts to Karma telling him why he would be back so much later than usual, so when he finally returned home, Karma greeted him with a smile instead of a worried interrogation.

“ _There_ you are—have fun saving the day, Sensei?” he teasingly questioned, reaching out to loosely hold his lover’s waist. Nagisa set his bag on the nearby table before returning his embrace, leaning his face closer, but not enough to make their lips connect.

“I wasn’t ‘saving the day.’ Just made sure she could get a ride home, that’s all.” He realized that his response was a bit snappier than usual, but he chalked it up to his exhaustion. Karma seemed to think the same, his eyebrows crinkling up in concern despite his smile.

“Hm. She probably thinks you’re amazing, though.” Admiration shone in Karma’s eyes as he leaned closer and caught Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa blushed lightly at the praise, feeling slightly embarrassed by it, but reciprocated and allowed his hands to travel up Karma’s back until they were circling around his neck. Their kiss deepened, tongues meeting and lightly caressing one another. Nagisa sighed into it, and his body melted.

_This_ was true relaxation—the feeling of being loved so tenderly. The two hadn’t seen each other all day, as usual; every ‘welcome home’ kiss felt like a blessing.

Once they parted, Nagisa finally smiled back and brushed their noses together. Karma hummed again, his hands gripping his lover’s waist more steadily.

“...You look pretty tired. Want to take a nap for a while? I’m also pretty exhausted from another day of ordering a bunch of insolent idiots around.”

Nagisa giggled lightly; usually, he would chastise him for that last remark, but today he felt too lethargic to try. Instead, he relaxed further into his partner’s hold, mulling the question over precariously.

“I don’t know. I have a lot of papers to grade tonight—and I’m sure you have paperwork as always, right? Plus, we haven’t eaten dinner yet. There’s no time...” A yawn broke through his voice, and he lowered his head to Karma’s shoulder in embarrassment. It was true, though; they were far too busy to waste time on sleep.

“Who cares about any of that? We can have a _really_ quick nap—just an hour or so. Afterwards, we can have dinner and do some work, but...” A hand came up to card through his hair, soothing Nagisa further. “...Sleep is important, right?”

Karma’s argument was sounding more and more appealing to Nagisa by the second. Even though that bag full of ungraded papers was still beckoning to him, he couldn’t doubt the allure of a rest with his love...

“Fine, but only if I get to cuddle with you...” Nagisa hid a smirk in the other’s shoulder, knowing how embarrassing Karma found cuddling to be. He, on the other hand, _adored_ it, and would force Karma to partake in it no matter how much he complained afterwards. In his mind, there was nothing better than being wrapped up in the person he loved most. And he knew that deep down, Karma loved it too—the stubborn fool just wouldn’t admit it.

There was a pause, but eventually a reluctant whisper, “...Alright. We can... do that, if you want.”

Triumphantly, Nagisa grinned. “Good. Get out of that suit first, though.”

Within ten minutes, both men were surrendering to the soft comfort of their bed, the lights turned off and the curtains blocking out any form of light. Amid the darkness Nagisa could still faintly make out Karma’s features, and he quickly found a comfortable position—their legs entangled with Nagisa half on top of him, his head nestled into the crook of his neck. This way, his fingers could trace over Karma’s chest until they found the place where his heart resides, and Nagisa could feel the beats continuously rising up against his palm. He pressed a lingering kiss to Karma’s neck, already falling asleep with the sound of those steady, familiar breaths as a lullaby.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Karmagisa Week! So sad to see it end, but it was really fun seeing what everyone came up with for it! I loved what everyone wrote and drew ^^ Good job to anyone that participated~~!  
> Also, thanks for reading!! This one is sort of cheesy, but I feel like it's a good way to end the week. <3

Once Karma parked the car and the hum of the engine ceased, a blanketing silence overcame both of the boys. After allowing a few seconds for each of them to gather their bearings, Karma turned his gaze to Nagisa, who sat in the passenger seat. His partner was obviously distressed, gripping the edge of his dress shirt and staring out the window apprehensively. He’d spent an hour picking out that outfit, from what Karma could remember.

Taking care not to startle his boyfriend, Karma reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, and only began speaking when Nagisa’s eyes—still shrouded in uncertainty—met his own.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. They’re our friends, right? We’re just here to have a good time.”

Although his tone was gentle, Nagisa’s anxiety only increased with his words. He looked down for a moment, as if unsure of speaking, before glancing back at him and replying.

“I-I know. I’m just still nervous about... us. How should we tell them—a-and, what will they say?” Nagisa seemed ready to ramble on and on, so Karma caught his attention by placing a hand on the nape of his neck.

“They won’t have a problem with it. And even if they do—which I doubt it—then screw them. We’ll always stand together, alright?” Karma was entirely positive that none of their old friends would have a problem with their relationship, but conjecture alone wouldn’t make Nagisa feel much better. Right now, all the other boy needed was assurance that _someone_ was with him—that he wasn’t alone.

Today was the day of their “Class 3-E Reunion”—the first of many to come, probably. Having recently graduated high school, all the former students had decided to meet and touch base with each other through a carefree reunion party. Of course, not _everyone_ could make it, but it was still a significant turnout.

Usually, Nagisa would be excited at the idea of catching up with their old classmates, but now, minutes before they would walk through Megu’s front door, he was anything _but_ excited. Today, as he and Karma had planned, the two would make their relationship public—at least, more public than it was before. It wasn’t as if they’d been trying to keep it a _secret—_ it was only that everyone else continued to misinterpret their relationship as two best friends sharing an apartment together, when that was definitely _not_ the case. Eventually, the pair decided that they needed to correct everyone, and this would be the perfect time to do it.

At first, Nagisa had been confident about the plan, but now he was getting cold feet—understandably, Karma thought. These were people which Nagisa held close to his heart; all of them had surpassed the same obstacles, gone through the same trials during their time in 3-E. It made sense that Nagisa would care about their opinions... Karma, on the other hand, simply wasn’t that type of person.

Still, he expressed sympathy, upturning Nagisa’s head and forcing their eyes to meet before they shared a kiss. It was chaste, but Nagisa found an immense comfort in it.

When they parted, slowly, Karma whispered, “Better?”

A nod. Smiling and mentally patting himself on the back, Karma then got out of the car and opened Nagisa’s door for him, reaching to take his hand. At first, Nagisa reciprocated, though when they drew closer to the door of the house he nervously yanked his hand back to his own side and bowed his head. It stung a little, but Karma understood, and so he didn’t object.

They were welcomed into the party warmly and quickly made their greetings with everyone, the atmosphere upbeat and friendly. Karma periodically glanced to Nagisa and found him appearing more and more relaxed, conversing with the others naturally. He let out a sigh of relief; there had been nothing to worry about. Nagisa should be able to see that now.

An hour or two passed, and Karma and Nagisa soon found themselves in the same circle of conversation, along with Kayano, Okano, and Isogai. The two sent unnoticed glances to each other, the same thought passing through their minds—soon, they would have to... But when? If they waited too long, the party would be over before they could get a chance to say anything...

Eventually, once that overlay of fear and anxiousness returned to Nagisa’s expression, Karma gained resolve and readied to get everyone’s attention. However, just as he was about to shout out, someone beat him to the punch.

“Hey, everyone—can I have your attention, please? I’ve got a pretty important announcement, here!”

Grimacing to himself in annoyance, Karma turned to face the voice, taking a moment to meet Nagisa’s confused glance. Sugino was standing up on a chair, looking out at the crowd with excitement and only a trace of nervousness.

“Alright, everyone listening?”

“Yes, we are, so get _on_ with it already!” Rio shouted back from an unknown corner of the room.

That seemed to kick Sugino into gear; straightening his posture, he continued, “I’m gonna make this short—just wanted everyone to know that Kanzaki and I—“ His hand came down to rest upon said girl’s shoulder; Karma hadn’t even noticed that she’d been standing so near to him. “—are dating! Like, as a couple! So, we’re together now!”

He declared his announcement with a blatantly overjoyed voice, and Kanzaki smiled, though her face was tinted pink in embarrassment. Quickly, whistles and cheers spread throughout the rest of the room, and everyone gave their congratulations—even Nagisa, though he sent another nervous glance to Karma. It would be a bit... awkward to say anything now, wouldn’t it?

At least, that’s what Nagisa thought. Karma had a different opinion, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity. He’d have to do it quickly though, before the excitement had a chance to die down.

So, although people were still in the middle of asking questions to the new couple, Karma stood up on a chair of his own, drawing everyone’s attention. Immediately, Nagisa realized what was about to happen, and ran closer to stop it, his face bright red. He was too late.

“Not to ride on your coattails—very happy for you guys, honest—I have an announcement to make as well!”

The room quickly fell silent, the quietness only broken by another one of Rio’s yells—“Okay, then get on with it! Does _everybody_ gotta have a big announcement now?”

His nerves reaching a breaking point, Nagisa tugged on the edge of Karma’s pants, whispering, “K-Karma, don’t—“

Clearly, Karma didn’t notice or care, only opening his big mouth again to yell, “Nagisa and I are a couple!”

Silence only continued, though this time it was thick and encompassing. Nagisa’s embarrassment only grew when the idiot _continued._

“We’ve been together for a long time, actually—you assholes just didn’t notice, I guess.”

Unsurprisingly, Rio was the first to speak up, an eyebrow raised. “Are you guys serious, or is this another one of your jokes, Karma?”

Instead of replying with words, Karma opted for presenting physical proof. He leaned down, and before Nagisa could comprehend it, he was being kissed—Karma was even going so far as to have his tongue enter his mouth...

As soon as he realized it, Nagisa let out a shocked, muffled noise, raising his hands to grip Karma’s shoulders tightly and try to push him away. His distress wasn’t heard over the racket that ensued, though—immediately, the room filled again with sounds of surprise, and... more whistling?

They parted, and Nagisa noticed that no one seemed angry, upset... He looked around in red-faced confusion, and was only greeted by the smiles of Kayano and Isogai.

“I... had no idea. Congratulations, you guys!”

“Yeah, sorry for never noticing.”

“Did you guys _seriously_ not notice anything? I had them under my radar since middle school, for fuck’s sake!” Rio again piped up, an impish grin on her face. Karma met her with an equally wicked stare.

“That’s a lie and you know it—we haven’t been together _that_ long.”

“Well, I could still see it! There was definitely some lovey-dovey chemistry going on!”

Kayano addressed Nagisa, turning his attention away from Karma and Rio’s bickering. “Hey, are you okay? You look a bit shocked there.”

Nagisa felt his face grow even hotter, though he made sure not to stutter. In truth, his heart was racing too fast for him to fully take in the situation. “I just... wasn’t expecting him to do that. Or for everyone to react like this.”

Suddenly, Maehara’s arm was around his shoulders, startling him further. “What are you talking about? It’s not that big of a deal—hell, looking back, even I can say I saw it coming... You two are a good couple, Nagisa-kun.”

“Yeah—I apologize for never noticing.” Megu spoke up as well, and Okano nodded in agreement.

Already overwhelmed by the good vibes he was being sent from his friends, Nagisa couldn’t help but smile when he heard Sugino shout, “Alright, alright, I’m happy for you guys and all, but what was with trying to one-up my announcement by adding a _kiss_ to yours?! Not cool, Karma!”

“Hey, don’t blame me just because you didn’t have the brains to think of it first—“

Nagisa’s smile only grew larger until he was grinning happily, all forms of nervousness gone. Finally, there was no doubt in his mind that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
